Huh?
by DreamOfWings
Summary: Roxas had issues with his relationship. Riku is dealing with unrequited love. Somehow, things will work out. Riku/Roxas eventually. Maybe a few side pairings. Warning: EXTREME Kairi fanboying from Sora, but it will stop eventually.
1. Riku: Chapter 1

Riku looked down. His watch read 2:37. Sora was late again. He sighed. It seemed everyday his best friend was late. They used to walk home together everyday, but now that Sora had met Kairi, Riku was basically left to himself. he glanced to his side, he saw Roxas, Sora's cousin who looked similar enough to the dark haired boy to be Sora's long lost twin brother. He was sitting behind a tall, lanky redhead who Riku didn't recognize. He turned back and saw cinnamon colored spikes approaching him. He got up and waved. Sora smiled and waved back enthusiastically. The gesture made Riku's heart swell with pride. He was Sora's long time best friend, not some girl he just met as he entered high school. Sora ran over.

"Hey Riku!" Sora said, with his usual energy. Not even a long day of school could dent the kid's mood.

"Ready to go?" Riku asked, picking up his messenger bag.

"Yup! Just let me say 'bye' to Kairi and the others." Sora said, running back to the other teenagers. Riku never acted popular, but it was obvious that almost everyone in the school looked up to him. He was almost perfect in every way. He was the top of almost all his classes, with the exception of art and language. He was on multiple sports teams and a star player on them all. He acted high and aloof in school, but in reality he could care less about his social life. It had all been ruined with Sora's new girlfriend. The girl had taken away his friend. The only friend he actually cared about.

For most of his life, Riku had hoped Sora would figure out he didn't like girls, and come running to him instead. Things had been moving toward that goal until Sora met Kairi. In Sora's eyes she was the most gorgeous being ever to grace the earth. Unfortunately for him, she had an average personality that was, if anything, dull. Sora could care less, because all he saw was her hair, her eyes, her face, and almost any other describable physical feature she had. Riku had heard it all. Sora had even gone on the explain why her left little toe was, in fact, the most adorable little toe in the entire universe.

Riku had, at that point, given up all hope of ever becoming Sora's lover, but being the great friend he was, he stuck by Sora and acted as though he was happy for him. A small part of him still nagged at the idea to sabotage the relationship before anything happened, but Riku could never hurt Sora like that. He couldn't stand to see the boy upset.

Sora ran back to him. "Hey Riku, I'm ready now. Let's go." Riku got up again and the two boys set off on the way back together. "So Riku, I was at lunch today, and Kairi did the cutest thing!" As had become routine, Riku would now have to spend the next half an hour, at least, listening to a 'Kairi Story'.

"Yeah, what did she do?" Riku asked, trying to stay interested.

"We were eating lunch, and she started to separate all the food on her plate into little groups! It was the most adorable thing ever! And then she noticed all of us, that's me, Roxas, Hayner, Olette, Selphie, and Tidus, staring, she started to blush like crazy! Ah! Just thinking about it makes me smile!" Sora gushed.

Makes me want to vomit. Riku thought. He decided to change the subject, to something that wouldn't give him a migraine. "Sora, have you decided what you're going to do this weekend? I was thinking we could-"

"Oh! Sorry! I forgot to mention, Kairi invited me to her beach house, she wants to have a party! And of course you'll be invited!" Sora started babbling about Kairi again. He was explaining about how cute her text messages were, and he was reading a new one out loud. "So then she said 'star dot star, lol Sora! you're real funny! X-D.' How cute is that? Look Riku!" He held the screen up to Riku's nose so he would be sure to see the 'cute' message. It was getting annoying. Riku decided to try plan B. He had been a good friend for the longest time. He had listened through all of Sora's Kairi moments, and he was sick of it. Why couldn't the brunette realize that Kairi was NOT the shit? He was giving up on ignoring it. His new goal was going to have to be fool proof. Plan B, make Sora hate Kairi with a passion more than even Riku could comprehend. And what a good plan it was.

"So, is she just cute, or is there a personality that sparks your interest, Sora?" Riku asked carefully, making sure to sound curious, not annoyed.

"Well, she makes me laugh. Does that count?" Sora looked a little confused. "And she's really nice! Probably nicer than anyone else I know! She never gets bored of me, and she makes me smile all the time."

Riku started to think, 'I never get bored by you, Sora; don't I make you laugh enough? Should I be funnier? I can be nice too! It wouldn't look good if I acted _too_ friendly! And can't I make you smile? I used to be able to...' Now Riku was feeling upset. He walked in silence as Sora chatted away about his new girlfriend. When they reached his house he spoke up, "Hey, Sora, this is where I say goodbye. I'll see you Monday, okay?"

"No! Kairi's having a party on Saturday, remember?" Sora said, while reading a text message that was most likely from his girlfriend.

"Okay, text me or something about it later." Riku unlocked his door, and waved goodbye to his friend.

Once he was inside, his mother greeted him "Hello sweetie!"

"Sorry, mom. I kind of just want to be left alone right now."

"Okay, call me if you want something to eat."

"Thanks." Riku trekked up to his room. He sat down at his computer, to start an essay he had been neglecting. He sighed at his computer's wallpaper. It was a picture of him and Sora from a few years ago, when Sora could not take a good photograph. They had been at the beach for a while, and their mothers had wanted a picture of them together, so they got a picture of a young Riku, probably around the age of twelve, trying to look cool, and an even younger looking Sora making a goofy smile. In the background he could just barely make out a few other people. The only one he could recognize was Roxas, who had not changed much since then. The blond was sitting right in front of the waves looking a little bored. The other three in the background he assumed were Hayner, Pence, and Olette, Roxas' three best friends. They had a tradition from when they were small children about going to the beach every summer, at least once. They still kept at it, even today when they were all in high school. 'It must be nice to have so many nice friends who would never betray you.' Riku thought. The only friend he truly had was Sora, and Riku was losing even him. Soon Riku would be all by himself. He was a loner, yes, but even loners cannot survive solely by themselves. (e/d without drugs)

His cellphone beeped a few times, signaling that he had a new text message. It was from Sora; he looked at it, and it read,

'b K's 2moro 6pm. address is 138 twilight ave. c ya thr.'

Riku responded with a more grammatically correct,

'

okay, i'll be there.'

Typing like an idiot was another thing Sora had picked up from Kairi. The girl was nothing but a bad influence on Sora. It had taken Riku years to get Sora to a grammatically correct place with his typing and texting, and she tore it all away as if it were nothing.

Riku sighed, starting to write his essay. His bitchy English teacher, Mr. Leonhart had made his class read a book of their choice, and make a real life connection to the main character's story. This was child's play, however Riku had chosen the book The Hobbit, as it was an easy read. Easy as it was,

Riku was not a small man less than four feet tall, nor did he fight dragons. Or travel with dwarfs. Riku sighed. He should have gone with something easier to write about. But instead he chose an easy book, so he would have longer to brood.

When he was done he sat on his bed, thinking. Of course he wanted to sabotage the relationship that his friend had with, in his mind, the biggest bitch ever, but he still felt it would be wrong to do something like that for his own personal gain. He needed an ulterior motive one that was better than: 'I want to be the one to sweep Sora off his feet', Riku needed to back up. The only problem was no one really cared about Sora and Kairi's relationship except him. He needed to convince someone that the relationship was a bad idea. He had one target in mind: Naminé, she couldn't stand to see either get hurt, being Sora's cousin and basically thinking Kairi was an ideal human; which, for the record, she was not. He needed to convince her that people would only get hurt if they stayed together, and fast. Riku was running out of time. He'd find Naminé at the party, and talk to her there. He had to make everything look perfect, so Sora would still like him after his break up. And he needed to find his motive soon. Motives were good.


	2. Roxas: Chapter 1

A/N: Forgot to mention before, the chapters will switch between Roxas' and Riku's perspectives every other chapter. Unless it would just be very stupid and repetitive to do so. So here is Chapter One from Roxas's perspective!

* * *

Roxas sighed. He watched as his 'boyfriend' flirted around with the other people. Axel, his boyfriend, could basically be described as someone who flirts with anything, be it a tree or a girl. No matter how many times he heard it, Roxas had a hard time believing all the "I love you's" he heard from Axel. He really did love Axel, he was just unsure if the feeling was mutual. When he first got together with Axel, he was sure the senseless flirting and touching would end, but Axel seemed to be worse, if that was even possible. He sighed, for what seemed like the hundredth time, just as Axel sauntered back over to him.

"What's wrong Roxy-Baby?" Axel said, in a tone that sounded as if he was really concerned, but Roxas had doubts about the truthfulness of the worry.

"Nothing, Ax." Roxas said, a little dejectedly.

"Okay, then come over here! Be social!" Axel said, dragging Roxas toward the other people. Roxas hated being social, and Axel should have known that by now, but he probably didn't.

"Hey Roxas!" Demyx, an excitable dirty blond, jumped up to greet him.

"He-Hey." Roxas stuttered.

"S'up, little dude?" Xigbar, one of the oldest in the group, stared up at him.

"Nothing..." Roxas said, getting a little uncomfortable. These people were his 'friends' but he much preferred Hayner and the others, he felt normal around them; having known them for a long time. The fact that he, a freshman, was hanging out with juniors and seniors frightened him. The only reason he stuck around with those people was Axel.

On Roxas' first day of school, he had collided with the redhead in the hall, and from that day on Axel dragged him around to meet all the friends he had. When they first started to go out, around Christmas, Roxas had been delighted. Axel had started out as the best boyfriend he could ever hope for, but as the year went on he noticed Axel's habits of flirting and sexually harassing almost anything in his view. It was May now, and Roxas was devastated with his relationship, but he really liked Axel, so he wouldn't give him up. His plan was to reform the party-loving redhead into a more decent version of himself. One that would be completely faithful to Roxas. The only problem was, he had no idea how to go about this.

Roxas turned around, trying to find something to focus on, other than the older students, he saw a flash of silver, and he turned back. It was Riku; his cousin's best friend. He was waiting by himself, for Sora most likely. He turned his head again, looking for Olette or Hayner. Pence was still in school, probably getting in trouble for another hacking scheme he had devised to raise his grades. Once Pence had succeeded in this, but people did end up noticing and he was suspended for a week. It was a harsh punishment for just changing a few C's to A's. He didn't see Hayner, or Olette; so he decided to start walking home by himself.

"Hey, Ax?" Roxas poked Axel's arm. "I'm leaving now, so bye..." Roxas trailed off. He turned around and started walking.

It was as usual. He was by himself, alone. He had no friends to hang out with. He walked in silence, hardly even thinking, until he got to his house.

He walked in. he saw his aunt and adoptive mother, and greeted her "Hello Auntie. How was your day?"

"Roxas! So respectful. 'What's up?' would be fine, but since you asked, I'm good. Do you know where Sora is?"

"Sorry, I don't. I saw Riku waiting for him though, he should be here soon."

"Thanks honey."

"Yup." Roxas said as he walked towards his room that he shared with Sora. As a child, his real parents had died in an accident, leaving him and Naminé to go live with their mother's sister, Sora's mom. It was a coincidence that Sora and Roxas were the same age, but it worked out well, Sora was able to introduce Roxas to his current friends.

Roxas loved his cousin and his aunt, but he felt as if he were a burden, some what an unwanted child. He knew they loved having him around, but he wanted to be able to help more. His aunt was a single mom, and she had trouble doing everything for the family, like cooking and cleaning, as well as a full time job. He had been doing as much as possible for a few years, making sure he earned his and Naminé's keep. He wanted to be as little a burden as possible. Sora's mom had said it was all unnecessary, but Roxas refused to stop. He wanted to be wanted.

"HEEEEEEY MOM! I'M BACK!" Roxas sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day. Sora was home, and a new headache came with him.

"Hey Roxas! I'mhavingapartywithmygirlfriendKairiandyou'reinvitedohbringAxelokay?" Sora smiled, thinking Roxas had understood that.

"Um, Sora, slower? Please?"

"Er-okay," Sora took in a deep breath. "Kari is having a party this weekend, and you have to come! Bring Axel, he's so much fun!" Sora along with Naminé and his aunt had no idea that he and Axel were 'more than friends', to them he was just Roxas' odd best friend, and Axel was sure to be careful around them. Well, careful by Axel's standards. Roxas wasn't sure how they'd react if he just came out and said "HEY GUESS WHAT I HAVE A BOYFRIEND?"

He doubted it would end well. "Fine, I'll come and I'll even bring Axel, but you have to tell me where it is."

"Already texted you the address!" Sora said, skipping off. Roxas checked his phone, there is was, the aforementioned text message. He didn't read it, just assuming he'd look when he needed to. Instead Roxas decided he'd call Axel right then.

The phone rang a few times before the redhead picked it up. "Hey Roxy!"

"Hey Axel, so-"

"I'm in the mood for sea salt ice cream, Roxy let's meet in the usual spot, okay?"

Roxas absolutely loved sea salt ice cream. "Okay, see you there in ten."

"Got it!" It was then that Roxas remembered why he liked the redhead so much and why he was worth so much work. He knew Roxas, and when it was just the two of them, he felt like he was the only one that mattered to his boyfriend. He felt wanted and loved.

Roxas raced out of the house with a quick goodbye to his aunt. Axel was waiting for him when he got to their usual spot. "Hey, let's go."

"Okay!" Roxas beamed.

Axel smiled, "You look happy. That's good." Roxas just dragged Axel forward. It had been a while since they went out together like this, it was usually Axel and his friends, and Roxas on the side. So of course he was happy spending time with Axel. Soon they arrived at the store, and Axel went up to the counter. Roxas almost choked on air when he saw the waitress behind the counter. She was gorgeous. He sat down, as it was obvious he would be there a while, with Axel's flirting habits.

Half an hour later, Axel finally came back. Roxas decided it wasn't worth pressing on, and he should learn to suck it up. Axel did choose to be with him, so he wouldn't go beyond flirting with people. Roxas was sure of this, and he knew that he would know if Axel had cheated on him. Axel couldn't deal with guilt.

"Sorry about that... Anyway, here." Axel handed him a large sea salt ice cream.

"Thanks." Roxas said, less enthusiastically than he had before. They sat in their booth, idly chatting about nothing in particular, until Roxas remembered about the party. "Oh, right Axel, Sora's holding a party this weekend, and apparently we're invited, want to come with me?"

"You know it. Where and when should I be picking you up?" Axel said, watching Roxas eat his ice cream.

"My house, and um, seven?" Roxas guessed. He hadn't looked at his email or texts yet, so he just assumed Sora picked a reasonable time like seven.

"Okay. Look, wanna hurry up a bit? Larx and Dem are meeting us at the arcade in half an hour. I don't want to be late." Axel flipped his phone open.

"Erm, I'll try..." Roxas said, biting down on his snack.

"Thanks." Axel flashed him the sexy smile that attracted Roxas to the older boy in the first place. It made Roxas melt. He, who usually never made anyone smile, was able to make such a beautiful thing appear on some one's face.

About ten minutes later, Roxas was running after Axel who was rushing to meet up with his friends. Roxas sighed. It was at times like this when he remembered why the redhead wasn't worth it.


End file.
